Methods and equipment for packing of high pressure liquid chromatographic (HPLC) columns have been described, E. J. Kikta, Journal of Liquid Chromatography, 2, p. 129 (1979); G. E. Bernendsen et al, Anal. Chem. 51, 1091 (1979).
Initial attempts at column packing utilized the generally recommended techniques of filling the column with isopropanol, adding a slurry of packing in isopropanol, pressurizing and packing with isooctane. These produced usable columns, but they were rather low in plate count (10,000 to 12,000 plates per meter).